1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for completing setup of a channel by setting up channel information for supporting fractional T1 only with a master node between both nodes, and automatically searching for a corresponding setup with a slave node.
2. Description of the Related Art
For efficient use of E1/T1 link which is one of lines of facilities-based telecommunication, a fractional E1/T1 function is generally used.
The fractional E1/T1 function represents a technique of using a needed amount of time slots, which are media of physical circuit stream, without using the whole of 24 time slots for T1 and 32 time slots for E1.
In the case that an amount of communication data is small, a single T1 line may be shared by several communication providers (or users). Therefore, efficiency of link may be improved and cost for a communication provider may be reduced.
However, for supporting fractional T1, both communication nodes should share setup information (the number and assigned numbers of time slots) about a fractional channel used.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical process of setting up a channel.
Referring to FIG. 1, under the assumption that a core network equipment (hereinafter, referred to as a master node) 110 and an access equipment (hereinafter, referred to as a slave node) 150 are connected to each other through a T1 network 130 in a mobile communication system, both nodes should be set up as predetermined during an initial operation to thereby enable communication.
The T1 network 130 includes a time slot switch, a multiplexer, and a repeater. The transmitting node (master node) 110 transmits data to the T1 network 130 through a predefined T1 time slot (channel). The data included in the time slot are transmitted to a next equipment from the repeater of the T1 network 130, and the time slot switch of the T1 network 130 changes a particular time slot to a predetermined another time slot.
The multiplexer of the T1 network 130 combines data included in time slots of multiple T1s with one T1 to transmit the data (this method is used for efficient use of T1 for an inter-node communication which needs a small amount of time slots by supporting an inter-node communication of multiple pairs of nodes by using a single long distance line).
The receiving node (slave node) 150 receives data from the T1 network 130 through a preset time slot.
For an inter-node communication, each node should know beforehand through what time slot they should transmit and receive data to/from the T1 network 130, and should set up channel information to thereby transmit and receive data by using a determined slot.
FIG. 2 illustrates a typical process of changing a channel setup.
Referring to FIG. 2, under the assumption that a master node 210 and a slave node 250 are connected to each other through a T1 network 230 in a mobile communication system, both nodes should be set up as predetermined during an initial operation to thereby enable communication.
The master node 210 is located in a station where an operator resides. However, the slave node 150 is typically located in a place which is difficult for an operator to access, and it occurs frequently that a plurality of slave nodes are installed at the same time.
In the case of using fractional T1, when channel information needs to be changed when the slave node 250 is initially installed or while the slave node 250 is operated, an operator should manually find out channel information of the slave node 250 to set up the channel information.
That is, this operation requires a manual setup, and thus the channel setup is not accomplished without a manual setup. Therefore, a device and a method for automatically setting up a channel when a channel is initially installed or when a channel is changed during operation are needed.